the true meaning of life
by marti the alien
Summary: there he was,in a puppet form not knowing the true meaning of life,but she showed him that having feelings isn't so bad.after he and she dyed they are meeting again.
1. memories and meeting

Disclamer: I don't own naruto or any if his character

_There they were, fighting against each-other, she had a sword trough her stomach, he was stabbed trough the heart.. There they were facing each-other, Aksuna Sasori and Haruno Sakura. They were at the edge of the death, they were both gonna dye and they knew it. He was staring at her, she was staring at him, they both were memoraizeing each other's look and stoff, until darkness fell upon them... _

_But little do they know this wont be they're last meeting... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter one: _Memories and meetings_

One day a young lioness called Sakura went out hunting. She was still a beginer and it wasn't easy for her to catch something for dinner. While chаsing а herd of gazelle,she sudennly found her self way off her territories. She knew that is she had to go back she won't have enough strength to find food. So she continued wondering alone at the new lands. Finaly she found the herd ,and she prepared herself for attack, but all of a suden she heard a mighty roar of a lion. She could recognise a roar like that anywhere .Sakura found out that she had to attack now or all that walking and running would've beeng pointless ,but before Sakura could finish her thoughts she saw that the herd was on the run and she desided that it was now or never. She started to pick up speed and right before she could jump at a gazelle something really big came from the oposite side and bumped into her.The thing was really heavy and big and before Sakura could register what hapend a huge paw hitted her in the face and she was knoked unconcious on the ground.

After a few hours of sleep Sakura finaly managed to open her eyes. She was looking around the cave she was in,and the next thing she saw next to her were two big front paws with they're claws out. When she manege to get up she saw huge lion stand in front of her.he had big, cold and heavy grey eyes that were watching her every move, the lion had bloody red mane that wasn't completely covering his body like it should be for hes size .This combination of his eyes and mane looked quite familiar to her but she couldn't quite remember from where. Sasori on the other hand was remembering her cristal clear. Oh that pink fur on her had (replacement for her hair) those emerald green eyes. The other thing that Sakura couldn't understand was why he so big, only the mature male lions were so big and by the look of his mane he wasn't completely mature. Anyway his glare was scaring the shits off of her, she started to pull away from him but when she stept on a skeleton from a gazelle she felt the wall ageinst her. Sakura found out that she was trapped in, and when she turned to face him she totally got terrified by the fact that he was coming closer to her now that she was seeing him in full size she got even more scared. Sakura started to apologize for entering in his territory and to beg him not to hurt her. When he reached her, he placed his paw over her mouth and she instantly shut up, but when he removed it she asked him quietly " can't you talk or something" and in return he grown out and sad "off course i can stuped. Do i look like a baby?" he asked angryly clearly pissed at her. This behavior seemed very familiar to her but still she couldn't remember from where Aafter a few seconds of silence Sakura asked "do you have a name??"

"off course i do " he growlned again

"could you tell it to me " she asked grining angryly at him

"my name is Sasori " ha sad simply but coldly. There was a minute of silence between them and then Sakura asked "can i go home" and the fowolling answer was a cold laughter and a quiet roar "NO!!" he sad coldly. Even scared by his size and look Sakura desided to try and show him the she was gonna go. But after her first steps she was cut off by Sasori's grinning look, his body was blocking the exit "i thought i made my self clear" he sad growing "you " "are" "staing" "here" and with that he pushed her in roughly. Sakura was forsed to lay down,and Sasori started to sniffing her fur, after he was done with that he started marking her with his nose. Sakura was scared and didn't dare to moveand she couldn't understand what was he doing. After Sasori was done with marking her he bitted her neck to show his dominance over her making Sakura lay down again " it hurts, it hurts . After Sasori leted her go, he didn't notice that he had left the cave's exit open and because Sakura was a lot smaller then him she just slipped under him and ran off. Sasori quickly turned and started to chase her "you can run forever Sakura, you're reaching the limits of you're strength "he yelled at her

"how the hell did he know my name???" Sakura thought, anyway she knew that he was right, so she started to run faster. Sasori was a lot biger than her and speed was deffently not his strong point, but he continued chasing her until Sakura reached a huge ditch.

"damn" she thought , she was gonna have to try jumped over or else he was going to get her and who knew what was he planning. When she reached the ditch she forced herself to jump over it, and for Sasori and Sakura's surprise she managed to jump it over. Sakura was so tired that she just collapsed on the ground breathing heavy, when she turned around she saw him at the edge of the ditch looking at her really mad.

"safe" she thought when she saw that he wasn't planning to try jumping it.

"damn...i'm to heavy to jump it over " he thought angrily

He started to walk around the edge nervously glaring at her, growling in anger

"we'll meet again, little Sakura" ha said before he left smirking

"yea you wish" Sakura sad to her self tired like hell, she rested a little and then started to walk in a low pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yea guys this is my first story that is why it sucks so much, sorry for the bad grammar

I'm not very good with english. .reviews are always welcome i'll submit the next chap soon


	2. the exile

Chapter two: _The exile _

SAKURA'S POV

I was wondering for hours until i finally got home, but what was even more surprising was that i have managed to catch a gazelle .All the lioness gathered around me to see if i was OK.

My mom was worried sick for me, she was the first one to spot me and i was quite thankful for that.

"what happen Sakura?? You were out for hours" she sad

"i was ambushed, mom" i sad. My mom started to fawn me, b ut after a few seconds she started to sniff me. She suddenly she got a really serious look.

" Sakura, you have been marked with someone's scent" my mom sad, and with that everyone looked at me.

"what does this mean, mom" i asked terrified. The answer was silence.

" it means that Saikou (the domain male lion in Sakura's pride) will exile you" one of the lioness sad. I looked at my mom like if this was a joke, but she was sad and dead serious. At the same moment Saikou came roaring angrily what took me so long , but after he was a few meters away from me he sensed Sasori's scent ,he growled and came near me sniffing every part of my body, i didn't dare to move.

"well, well Sakura what do we have here?" he asked angry

"i... i didn't know ...i..i swear ..it was an incident.. he bumped in to.."

"silence" he yelled, and all the lioness pulled back from me, even my mom pulled away

"you know what this means Sakura" he sad hardly

I lifted my ears backward and cowered from fear, he was my father and he could be nice and gentle but when we were talking about things like that he was cruel and merciless.

" i exile you from this pride, go now or fight with me" he sad preparing for battle

"no please, don't" i begged but it was pointless, he was gonna attack her any second now

So i decided that i should run. I stood up and started to run without turning back .

" i should go to the desert lands, i will find shelter and water and I'll stay there" i thought

I kept on running, and my mom was looking at me until she couldn't see me anymore.

SASORI'S POV

"She sure haven't change pretty much" i thought while walking back to the cave

"Owl she will be back, after she founds out what i did she will come back all right" I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Now let's find something to eat" i thought when i saw a herd

"Perfect" I sad. I prepared my self for attack, and after a few minutes of chasing, i finally succeeded in my hunt. While killing the gazelle i was wondering how did i learn to kill them like that anyway.

"i guess it's what they call instinct" i thought before walking to the cave with my prey.

"I can't wait to do this to Sakura" i grinned evilly. When i returned to the cave and sat down preparing to start my feast, I've nodes that the little gazelle was still alive.

"I've always preferred working on my victim while they were still alive" smiling while the little creature struggled to break free from his claws. I watched the gazelle's pathetic attempt to break free.

"well, sorry little guy but i guess it's killing for a living "I sad laughing with a dark humor nad grabbing the creature more tightly and then starting to eat it while it's still alive.

"Too bad Sakura can't se me right now or remember me for that matter, i'm sure that if she remembers me she would say that I'm the same crazy psycho as before" I thought and then i took a look at the now screaming lil gazelle (as much as a gazelle can scream), licking my now bloody muzzle i asked the creature "does this hurt little guy??? Off course it hurts" i sad in a sick and mocking voice.

NORMAL POV

After a few minutes the noises from the cave stopped. Sakura finally found her self a sort of good place to live in the desert lands. No one ever goes there because it's neglect, not even the hyenas go there. She found territory with a small lake with water and shelter.

"well ad least she found somewhere to live, this place is awful but when the rain season comes there is going to be a lot of herds for the new grass. Now the only thing left for me her was to learn how to be a good hunter" she thought. But what she didn't know that her territory was right next to Sasori's. Sasori's territories are at great length grassy for the herds. When you go to the east side if his territories you'll clime a hill,and right on the other side are the desert lands or Sakura's new home. She had chosen a small amount of land because she won't be able to protect it. One day Sasori was walking around his lands when he decided to check the desert lands, they pretty much reminded him of Suna. When he lied down the edge of the hill and the line between his territories and Sakura's he spotted her chasing a wild pig.

"So that is where she was, right under my nose" he sad quietly looking at her. After a few days of watching her he saw Sakura lieing down at the burning sun near the lake. He decided to go down at her,when he got near her he stopped for a second to see if she had saw or heard him, but she didn't. Sasori continued going over to her and when he reached her he pushed her with his muzzle but she didn't open her eyes. He decided to try something else, Sasori reached her tail and grabbed it with his mouth pulling it.

"Ooow, let go ,let gooooo it hurts" Skura was screaming from the pain

"well if you haven't pulled away like that it wouldn't hurt at all" he smiled at her, and received an angry glare from her.

"how is the life here, ah??" he asked smiling. Sakura looked at his mocking smile and answered "i can live with it" having her head up proudly. "She haven't changed at all" he thought and then asked again looking her like his all high an mighty. This was getting on Sakura's nerves

"So i see you're alone" he started "Did they exiled you or something" he asked chuckling a little and waiting for an answer

"Yes they did thanks to you" she groaned angrily. Sasori smiled an started walking around her and when he past around her he hited her softly on the muzzle with the top of his tail.

"Get out of my territory or..."Sakura was cut off by Sasori "Or what?? You'll run away again" he sad laughing at her. "Don't mock me" she hissed at him

"at least i can run and i'm not a big fat lion, like you" she sad looking him proudly. Sasori glared at her and hissed "careful, don't make me mad little one"

"or what, can't catch me and i'm sure that you're older than me, looking by you're size" Sakura mocked him again. He smiled at her "tc, tc ,tc Sakura , Sakura what am i gonna do with you??" he sad shaking his head, looking down, smiling and having his eyes closed. Sakura glared at him

And asked "what's that suppose to mean??" she asked bending her eyes suspiciously. Sasori smiled at her glare and sad "Sakura, I'm the only one who will except you. I marked you, you have my scent... So why don't you come and live with me, i have plenty of space and food for both of us" he sad waiting for an answer. Sakura was quiet for a few seconds then she answered "thanks, but I'm not jumping in to the lion's mouth. I feel perfectly well here" she sad looking proud with herself. Sasori growled and then left. Sakura was looking at him and then she sad "showoff", Sasori stopped and turned one of his ears to hear her, after this Sakura started to imitate him walk, she braided her feet while walking and making fun of him. Sasori just smiled and went back to his lands. Sakura lied back on the ground near the lake. After a few days have past Sakura was walking around her territory when she climbed on the line between her and Sasori's lands. After she was there Sakura saw him playing whit his food. Sasori was tossing around a dead wild pig, and was having fun until he was interrupted by Sakura's laughter, he turned around to face her ant to see that she was rolling on the ground. "I guess she finds this amusing" he thought, he started to walk over to her. Sakura started to pull back still laughing at him. When Sakura reached the little lake near her she started to roll again."he looked so stupid and childish " she thought. And Sasori decided to play a little game with her. When he shoed up she got a little bit scared because he was entering her lands but this didn't seem to bother him very much. Sasori stopped in front of her and asked

"having fun are we?? I guess you find someone's games funny" he sad and smiled playfully.

"i couldn't hold my self ...you looked so funny" she sad during laughing. He smield and lied down at the ground scorching. Sakura was a little bit scared but then she decided to lie on the other side pf the lake"I'll just play his lil game" she thought ling down at the other side

"So she isn't scared of me anymore, huh ???" he asked quietly and then went back to his little nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of chapter 2, i'll submit soon


	3. in love?

"Sorry for keeping you waiting guys!! This is the next chapter  
Sorry for the shortness 

Chapter three: in love?

Sasori was laying down on the ground thinking how to annoy Sakura, who on the other hand was sleeping peacefully. He got up lazily and walked over her and then started to tickle her since she didn't want open her eyes. Sakura was laughing and rolling from side to side just to lose his ticklish touch.  
"now that I've got you're attention I can finally suggest you to play a game with me" he said with a proud smirk.  
"I won't play any games with you!!! And get you're big but out of my lands!!" she hissed at him.  
"and yet that self-satisfied smile pretty much reminds me of someone…but who??" Sakura made a thinking face while Sasori made a smile "she is remembering" he thought.  
"so who do I remind you of??" he asked rising an eyebrow curiously.  
"well… I'm not quite sure but I think that person was really cute but not very nice… I think.." Sakura was a little confused and blushed madly at the same time. Sasori was amazed did she really think that he's cute he can deal with the "not being nice" problem but most importantly she liked him and she didn't even remember that it was him!!!  
He smiled playfully at her and said "lets play tag" and poked her on her forehead "you're it" he yelled shooting himself like a rocket.  
"hei that's not fair!! Ow who cares anyway.. I'm gonna get you" Sakura yelled in a threating way.  
"be my guest" he laughed at her. Sakura started chasing him around but she couldn't catch him. Every timeshe gets close to Sasori he changes the direction and she looses speed, she just couldn't understand how the hell was he doing it. Sasori turned around to see her an noticed that she was getting tired so he just slowed down so she could catch him. Sasori stopped and weighted for her and when Sakura came near him, he chuckled  
"guess you have the speed but don't have the brains to catch me!!! I guess that's what I get for playing tag with a girl", he knew that if he tells her that she is gonna go insane.. he remembers her way too well.  
"I'll show him a girl, get him!!!" inner Sakura yelled   
"you don't have to tell me twice" outer answered  
Sakura started chasing him around again but this time Sasori allowed he to catch him, but to his surprise instead of poking him she jumped on his back and started gently biting his ear. Sasori went insane he was jumping around trying to get the girl off of him.  
"damn if we were still humans she has no idea what was hi gonna do to her" he was thinking about raping her (not in the painful way). He finally got tired of jumping around and collapsed on the ground. He was on the ground as he turned on his back to face the little cherry blossom that he wanted to kill some time ago. Now she was watching his grey eyes with her own green, he looked her in a lovable way he was in love with her and now he knew it for sure. He purred at her as she laughed, than she got off of him.  
"see ya" he smiled as he walked away.  
" ok, buy" she was watching him as he walked away but she couldn't help but think that there was something about him that wasn't quite right he looked so familiar and yet he was scary and somehow evil.

SASORI"S POV  
"how did I let this happen? How could I fall in love with her? Why her? Why did I lost from that brat?? How that possible, no it wasn't because of her it is was because of grandma I'm sure" things like that were floating around my head I couldn't understand it…. But I understudied one thing-I HAD TO GET RID OF HER, IN ONE OR OTHER WAY.   
"How did I end up alive in her in the first place??" he asked himself "hmm.. lets see now I remember grass, many strange voices and smells and my mother" that was my dearest memory."


End file.
